Remembering
by Kylie66100
Summary: Lia had always felt as though there was an entire different life she couldn't remember, and when she meets a man who calls himself The Doctor, the feeling only seems to grow. Rated T just to be safe for future chapters. 11th/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I don't want to be alone anymore. I-I just want and escape. I..._

I woke up, drenched in sweat. Groaning, I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table I got for $10.00 at the Goodwill. It was only 5:00 in the morning on a Saturday, but I new going back to sleep was not possible.

I laid in bed, still waking up. My thoughts wandered onto work and I groaned again inwardly, I still had 35 more years of work until I could retire from teaching music at the age of 60.

Getting up, I grabbed my yellow silk robe and slipped it on, and grimaced as my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. I wandered down the bare hallway towards the kitchen, my thoughts on what I should have for breakfast.

Opening the stainless steel fridge I pulled out some eggs and started crack them into a bowl to make an omelet when I felt arms wrap around my waist

"HEY-" I yelled, jumping and turning around, raising the egg beater in me hand as if to use it as a weapon until I saw who the culprit was.

"Attacking me with and egg beater? Good morning to you too Lia." Nathan said chuckling, embracing me and kissing my cheek.

"Don't you work on Saturdays?" I asked confused.

"I don't leave until 5:30. Why are you up this early?" He asked, taking the egg beater from me and started to crack eggs.

I sat up on the counter and watched him. "Another weird dream.." I answered, staring off across the kitchen in thought. I felt my eyebrows furrow "Do you ever think that you're here for a reason, or that you used to have a completely different life that you can't seem to remember?" I looked back to him to find him beating the eggs.

"I think," He said, kissing me nose, "That you just had a weird dream."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Nathan had moved in with me about three weeks ago. This was the reason I was dating him. He was so sure of himself, only did things that had a reason to them, and was.. well, average. Normal, the way I wanted things to feel in my life.

Nathan finished cooking my omelet for me and kissed me goodbye as I thanked him. I sat down on the couch and started eating and sipping on blackberry tea. The apartment felt quite, so I turned on the News.

After finishing up my food, I put my dishes in the sink and got ready for the day. I took a long shower, lost in thought about my dreams of adventures I had in different planets and times, until.. something bad happened. I always seemed to wake up before it happened.

I turned off the water and got dressed into a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Running my fingers through my damp long dark brown, hair I pulled it up into a pony tail and put on a touch of makeup. I then dried my hair and re-put it up in a sloppy ponytail, with my bangs clipped to the side.

Today was just going to be a lazy day. I'd relax, read, watch some TV, _maybe_ clean some. Sort through all of the thoughts in my head about..

A loud knocking on my door interrupted my thoughts of relaxation as I walked to go get it. Who would be knocking at my door at 6:50 in the morning?


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped mid-step, just a foot away from the door. The only people who would come knocking at my door this early in the morning would be my neighbors, probably to complain about the noise of the shower or TV this early in the morning. Being yelled at by neighbors probably was not the best way to start off a "relaxing" day, so I decided not to answer it.

I started to turn around when I heard from the other side of the door, "Please! Let us in! This is an emergency!" in a Scottish accent.

Shocked and worried, I turned back around and unlocked the door. I saw a flash of red hair fly past me followed by two men as they pushed me roughly aside and slammed the door shut.

Standing against the wall, I observed the two young men and one young women who now stood in the entry way of my apartment. The girl had ginger hair and was wearing a mini skirt with a red sweater. The first young man had a plaid shirt on with a vest, and the second a tweed jacket and bow tie.

The red head crouched, panting, hands on her knees, and panted, "Did they see us come in here?"

The man with the bow tie crouched down and put his ear against the door. I could faintly hear the sound of something outside moving past my door and continue going to the end of the hall.

"We're good!" He said, standing up and walking into my living room. "Do you happen to have anything to eat? Just no apples."

The look on my face must have been amusing, because the ginger haired girl started laughing at me. "I'm Amy, and this is my husband, Rory." She said, beckoning toward the young man in the plaid shirt.

"Wha-..Why.." I started, unsure of what to ask, as Amy and Rory left and entered my living room along with the man who had the bow tie on, who was waving something with a green light at my TV.

I had a million different questions, but for some reason, the only one that came out was, "And who are you?" I asked, directing it towards the man with the bow tie.

"I'm The Doctor." He replied simply, now walking into my kitchen.

"Doctor wh-" I started to ask, but Rory cut me off.

"Just The Doctor." He said. "Sorry about intruding, I don't think we'll be here long."

"You guys aren't drug dealers, are you?" I asked, as The Doctor walked back into the living room with an apple in his hand.

"No, no!" He assured, taking a bite of the apple. "We won't be here for long, that Dalek that's looking for us only has about 30 minutes left of cardioaspetaory-emicle energy in him after I somewhat drained his sources." He paused, thinking. "We should probably stay here though, just to be on the safe side. Then, Amy, I promise we can go see Huroph, the planet made of emeralds and agate."

I just stared at him. What he said sounded _exactly_ like the planet I had dreamed about a few nights ago.

"What are you-" I was about to ask, but I was once again cut off by Amy this time who was sitting on my couch flipping through a magazine while Rory sat by her.

"I though you hated apples." Amy said, glancing at The Doctor and then back at the magazine.

The Doctor held the apple out and observed it, turning it around in his hand. "I like green apples." He said, taking another bite.

"Is anyone going to explain to me what's going on?" I asked, getting a little frustrated.

Rory looked at me apologetically. "Sorry. We're time travelers, er, time _and _space that is." I stared at him, and he started to explain more. "We travel with The Doctor in a TARDIS-"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I blurted out loud, causing The Doctor to look up at me.

"How did you know that?" He said curiously, taking out the green flashlight-looking thing and waving it at me.

"I've dreamed about it." I replied, staring at him. "But it's not real."

He studied me, and his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "You haven't been abducted recently? Or have had your memory erased, or own a fob watch?"


	3. Chapter 3

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to think. "I might. I'm not sure." I answered, looking back at him. But The Doctor wasn't there anymore, he was walking down my hallway entering my bathroom.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked, making my way towards the bathroom. I could hear him pulling things out of drawers, throwing them on the counter not-so-gently.

He reached out his arm to open up the second drawer, the one with my.. feminine products. I blushed and stepped in front of him. "Whatever your looking for is not in there." I said. "What's going on here exactly? There's no such thing as a TARDIS, and traveling through time and space is impossible! And what's a Dalek? Your answers aren't making any sense! Nothing you guys are saying makes any sense!" At this point, I was angry, and.. a little frightened.

The Doctor stood up and starred at me, with seriousness in his eyes. "Everything we've told you is completely true.. I'm sorry, what's your name?"

I blinked. "Lia." I paused, thinking. "I don't believe you. It's impossible, it's like my dreams are true. Dreams don't come true, life isn't a fairytale. Honestly, if you didn't seem like safe people I'd probably kick you out of my apartment right now. I probably should anyways but.."

"But you're interested, and a small part of you wants to believe." Amy said, who was now standing in the hallway across the bathroom. I opened my mouth slightly to protest, but closed it. She smiled, knowing she was right.

"Now, about these dreams.." The Doctor said, walking out of the bathroom into mine and Nathan's bedroom. "Can you explain them to me? What exactly are they about?" He took out his green flashlight thing again and waved it around the room.

"I could, if you told me what that is and what you're looking for." I answered, sitting cross legged on my bed watching him suspiciously.

"That would be nice, to know what you're ever doing.." Rory muttered.

"This is a sonic screwdriver." He said, pausing to do something that looked like reading results of some sort on the sonic screwdriver. "And I'm looking for traces of aliens or perhaps.. a fob watch. That's completely unlikely though. Actually it's impossible, but just to be on the safe side.." He walked over to my bookcase and started to pull out books, skimming through some of them and throwing them over his shoulder.

"And destroying my apartment in the process." I noted dryly.

"Oh I cried at the end of this one." He said, picking up the book _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. "So, those dreams?"

"Oh." I paused to think about my past dreams. "I go to different worlds, different times. I was always with this friend of mine until.. I think she died. I'm not sure, that part isn't clear. And then something goes wrong. But usually it's just of adventures on different worlds and things, sometimes fun ones and other times they're nightmares." I say, closing my eyes.

There were some great dreams, ones with multicolored animals not from this world that were beautiful, planets with diamonds for plants, underwater cities, technology that isn't from this world. They were the type I didn't mind. Others, though, were terrifying. Monsters and aliens that almost succeed in killing me, planets destroyed from long wars, loved ones dieing. So many loved ones dieing.

I opened my eyes and looked back at The Doctor, who was hunched over something, studying it.

"What is it?" Amy asked before I could.

"Impossible.." He whispered.

"What's that?" Rory said, walking over to him curiously.

"A fob watch, identical to that of a Time Lords.." He answered, looking at me, eyes wide and suspicious.

_Time Lord_. The word gave me goosebumps.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor stared at me for what seemed like hours, and then he finally glanced at the fob watch in his hand and asked in a demanding tone, "Where did you get this?" He glanced back to me, his eyes suspicious.

My eyebrows furrowed, and I tried to remember. "I..I think it's just a family heirloom." But the more I thought about it, the more confused I got. I started getting a migraine and pinched the bridge of my nose, staring at my lap. I felt myself getting more frustrated by the second.

"Amy, Rory, why don't you take Lia into the living room..." The Doctor said, fondling the mysterious fob watch in his hand. "I'll be right with you." He keeps his eyes on me as Amy and Rory lead me out of my room, giving me a tight smile, but has mistrust in his eyes.

I stumble and make my way into the living room, sitting on the couch with my legs tucked in. I put my head on my knees and sigh, my headache now a dull ache instead of the migraine it was moments ago.

"You okay?" Amy asks, tilting her head to the side. I glance up at the both of them, standing shoulder to shoulder, strong and confident. I could tell by their body language they were together, and the ring on her left hand told me I was correct.

"I'm okay." I say, but I felt as though something more was going on than The Doctor was letting on.

We seemed to sit in my small apartment living room for ages. I tried to relax more into my chocolate-colored couches, breathing in the scent of the lavender spray I used to keep them smelling nice. Now the smell just made my stomach nauseous. I couldn't explain to even myself why I was feeling such anxiety, so when Rory asked me if I was sure I was fine, I just shook my head and put my head back on my knees and close my eyes.

When I hear footsteps coming towards the living room, I open my eyes and stand up. The Doctor walks in the room, and his eyes find mine. "Lia..." He starts to say, but stops short when we hear someone trying to unlock the door.

Our heads turn towards the door, and I'm the first one to rush and look through the key hole, pushing the door to make sure it stays closed. When I see who it is, a breath of relief flies through me as I open the door for him.

"Who is it? Who's here?" The Doctor jumps, his sonic screwdriver out.

I smile, "Don't worry, it's just Nathan.." I say, as he steps through the door way. The smile fades from my face as I remember the three strangers in our house, The Doctor destroying our bedroom.

"What's going on?" Nathan says, his voice full of distrust. He glances around at everyone, about to speak again, when I interrupt him.

"This is The Doctor, Amy, and Rory." I say, pointing to everyone as I say their names. "They're just visiting." I talk to The Doctor, Amy, and Rory as I say this, "This is Nathan, my boyfriend."

As soon as I said that, The Doctor looks at me with horror. I look at him and tilt my head, as if to question him. Amy and Rory both say "Hello, sorry. We won't be here long."

I turn back to Nathan and greet him with a short hug. It feels awkward, with The Doctor gaping at me like I've done something wrong. "You're home early." I say, questioning him.

"Loyd gave me the day off today, I forgot this morning." He tells me. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" I takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen, but The Doctor follows. "In private." Nathan directs at him. The Doctor hesitates, then I smile at him reassuringly and he leaves.

"Who are these people?" Nathan asks accusingly. He waits for my answer, and I have trouble finding words. "They needed help, they'll be gone soon." I look up at him to see him staring at me, trying to see if I'm telling the truth. Anger surges through me, "Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?" I say, my voice harsh. He looks at me in shock, "No. No you haven't. I'm sorry."

We walk back into the living room to see The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all talking in hushed voices. "You mean she's.." Rory says, eyes wide, just loud enough for me to hear. When they see Nathan and I walk into the room, they stop short and turn toward me.

"Lia." The Doctor says, "Let me show you something."


	5. Chapter 5

**I CANNOT BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT WRITING. I've been going through lots of life things (ick. life. gross.) so the past couple of months have been kind of hectic. I'm going to start to try and post _at least_ once per week, but I'm hoping 2-3 times per week, now that I have more time on my hands! Thanks for the patience, and a VERY special thank you for those who are sticking with my story!**

**_**

**"**What did you need to show me, exactly?" I asked, puzzled. Nathan's arm around my waist stiffens, I can tell he doesn't trust The Doctor, or Amy and Rory. Why I did so much, I had no idea. But I still couldn't wrap my head around this time traveling thing. The more I think about it, the more frustrated I get. "What is so special about this fob watch? It's nothing, I can hardly remember even owning it. Who exactly are you? Why should I trust you at all, you won't even tell me your name. You've hardly answered my questions."****

The Doctor stares at me, with eyes that are pleading. "Lia, I know this is hard for you to understand. But you have to trust me, okay?" He reaches out and puts his hand my shoulder. "There are things that you should know. I won't force you into anything, but you should know all the same. But what I show you will answer your questions. "****

I hesitantly take a step towards The Doctor, but Nathan blocks me. "No. I want you to leave, Doctor whatever. Lia isn't going anywhere." He looks defiant, and he is practically glaring at The Doctor. His arm around my waist has moved, and he pushed me behind him.****

I grab his arm. "Nathan. Enough. Remember what happened last time you made a decision for someone? I don't need you making decisions for me." I slip past him and stand by The Doctor, ready to follow him. ****

Nathan had a thing about making decisions for people. Once, while we were at his older sister's birthday party, he had went in her room and rearranged every piece of furniture so that she'd had more space. Another time, at his family Christmas party, he decided that his 10 year-old cousin was old enough to find out Santa Claus wasn't real. She cried for two hours. I'd be damned if he started making my decisions. So far he'd been wise enough not too in our seven month relationship. I'd like to keep it that way.****

The Doctor looked back and forth between us. Nathan's eyes were like daggers, I could feel them on my back as I faced The Doctor. Instead, I focus on The Doctor's eyes, they're a calming mixture of green, blue, and brown. They stare back into mine. It becomes easier to ignore Nathan's glares on my back. I trust this man. Or whatever he is.****

Rory breaks the tension in the room, somewhat. "You'll probably want shoes?" He says questioningly. The Doctor blinks, dazed. "Yes, yes. The TARDIS-" I cut him off "Time and Relative Dimension in Space" I say. He nods. "Is parked a couple blocks down from here." ****

I tilt my head. "Is that where we're going?" I ask. He grins and leans towards me, shortening the gap between us. "Well that would be ruining the surprise now, wouldn't it?" His voice his somewhat hushed, with an edge of excitement, giving it a giddy tone. I turn and almost run to my room to grab my shoes, ignoring Nathan's shocked expression. ****

I dig through my closet, which is now even messier than it usually is thanks to The Doctor, and fish out my black, worn down converse. I'd replace them, but they have so many memories in them. I start to tie the laces as I hear someone walk in and close the door. I look up and see Nathan's furious face looking down at me. He almost frightened me, he was beat red and his fists were balled up. "You walk out that door and I'll never forgive you. This is stupid, dangerous. You've known these people for how long? 30 minutes, give or take a few?" He takes a deep breath, almost reminding me of a dragon. I raise my eyebrows at him and let him cool down as I finish tying up my shoes, and stand back up. ****

**"**I'm 25, Nathan, not 12. I can make my own decisions. I'll have my cell phone with me. I shouldn't be long." I close my eyes and sigh. "It's not like I'm running away with them. I love you. Please, try to understand. I'm going with my gut feeling here. I can't explain why, but I need to do this." I've never seen Nathan so upset, we'd never gotten into fights that were bigger than an argument on what to have for dinner. "If you're so worried, come with me."****

I see him shake his head. "No, Lia. I don't support this. You won't be going." He stares at me, "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want to lose you." ****

He's not going to back down. Something deflates inside of me, I feel like I'm betraying him. "I'm sorry." I whisper, kiss him on the cheek, and slip out of the bedroom, softly closing the door behind me.****

I'm greeted to Amy, Rory, and The Doctor all staring at me silently when I reenter the room. Nathan has not left the bedroom. "Let's go." I say, before I can change my mind. My head was still reeling from the fight with Nathan, but I needed my questions answered, and I needed to know the reason behind my dreams.****

**"**Let's be on our way then, I suppose." He glances down the hallway and back at me before turning around and opening the door. ****

Unsurprisingly, I'm greeted by a blast of cold air and rain, the usually weather for Seattle, Washington. I shouldn't have bothered with drying my hair, it'll be soaked by the time we get to wherever we are going. "I never asked, but you guys obviously are not from the U.S.A. What brought you here?" I want to get my mind off of Nathan. ****

Amy turns to me. "Dalek activity. Turns out we were right, but there was only the one." I look at her confused, as we walk north towards the city center. Cars and many taxis are to our left, shops and buildings to our right. Rory tries to explain. "They're type of alien, bad one. It wanted to create more of its kind and attempt to kill off the human race, so it could take over Earth." I look at them, concerned that I was actually trusting a bunch of crazy people, but shook it off. After all, I was the one going to see a TARDIS. ****

I focus on the cracks in the cement as we continue walking. This is insane. Is it possible, that everything they have been saying is the truth? Why am I so fast to accept that it is? ****

The Doctor's voice knocks me out of my thoughts. "Here we are!" He turns around and looks at me, slightly smiling, but his eyes are somewhat sad. "This, Lia, is the TARDIS." ****


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought phone boxes were supposed to be red." I said, staring at the blue box. "Erm, how exactly is this a TARDIS? The one in my dream looked nothing like this."

We were all already soaked with Seattle rain. A cold gust of wind blew by, and I involuntarily shivered. I felt bad for Amy, she was wearing just a sweater and a skirt with tights.

"Yes, well, my TARDIS took the form of a police box, which were very popular in the 1960s. Not in America though." He was fishing in his coat pocket. "Pockets are bigger on the inside.. can't seem to find my key.. oh! Here." He took out a key and held it up, smiling.

The Doctor spinned around and unlocked the door of the police box and opened it wide. "And here she is, my TARDIS."

"A bit small, isn't it?" I said, walking towards the door. The Doctor chuckled. "Well, go have a look for yourself."

I took a deep breath and stepped through the door of the police box.

"Wha- What? It's-" I gasped, spinning around trying to take it all in. "Not small at all, is it?" I squeaked. I needed to sit down. I leaned against the railing beside me, my head pounding. This wasn't real. My dreams, they were fantasies. Nothing else.

I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. Around me, was, well, an alien ship. The floors were glass and metal, with staircases leading into different direction both up and down. From where I was I could see two different tunnels, hallways, leading who knows where. In the center there was a huge structure, with countless amounts of buttons, knobs, and screens.

It looked so similar to the TARDIS in my dreams.

My head felt like it was about to explode. This _had _to be another one of my dreams.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked, smiling at me, but his eyes were concerned. Amy and Rory were making their way up the steps as I still stood there, dazed.

The Doctor's voice sounded miles away from me as dreams started to flood back to me. Traveling to planet Genoil on a vacation with someone I couldn't name, who felt like family, relaxing on a beach-like coast of sorts, but the sand was like memory foam and the water was ice, though the sun was hot. Protecting the defenseless planet Metraligor, the original planet of Bees, from the Abzorbaloff, aliens that absorb living things into its body by touch. Destroying entire species, running away. Back to my TARDIS.

"Lia!" I heard The Doctor shout, he was grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking me. I blinked, snapping out of my trance. He stared at me, frightened.  
>I stared back at his frightened face, unable to form words. "My- My dreams." I managed to stutter.<p>

"Are not dreams." The Doctor told me, looking at me with almost pity. "They're memories."

I could hear Amy and Rory intake breath at the same moment I did. As The Doctor's words began to sink in, I started to panic. These people, they were crazy. Insane. People did not go to different planets, they did not travel in space ships, and they _did not _time travel. And if they did, they would _not_ forget about it all.

_But then again, it's the only explanation. After all, how do you explain a box that's bigger on the inside? And the dreams that feel so real? _My head whispered to me. I pushed the thought aside.

"You guys are mental!" I shouted, and pushed my way out of The Doctor's grasp, making my way toward the door. The Doctor blocked my path.

"Lia, this is the truth! You are a Time Lord, or should I say, were one." The Doctor said.

"There's no such thing!" I said anxiously. "Even if there were, I wouldn't want to be one."

The Doctor looked hurt at the comment, but he quickly recovered. "Let me show you this is real. A few minutes, that's all I'm asking." His hands were clasped together, and he was shaking them, begging.

I hesitated, my head telling me to leave, but my gut telling me to stay.

"And how would you do that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well," He said, more relaxed now that I wasn't going to run out the door. "All of time and space, where would you like to go first?" I heard Amy snort, and I gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head.

"Surprise me." I said, my voice coated with suspicion. I was putting my life in the hands of a mad man with a box.


End file.
